Friends Forever
by LolaRoll
Summary: Sam's thoughts on Danny and thier upcoming graduation. songfic to graduation by vitamin c PLEASE REVIEW! i dont own danny phantom


Wow unless you count the fact that its 1:44 in the morning this is my third fanfic I've written today. And I thought it was hard for me to write fanfics! Well this from Sam's point of view and her thoughts on graduation they are 17-18 years old and the song is Graduation (friends forever) by Vitamin C. Please Review I posted a fic and I've had around 60 hits and I've gotten 1 or 2 reviews.

**Friends Forever**

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

Graduation is one of the worst and best things that can happen to a person. On the plus side I can finally do what I want and not have anybody telling me to be somebody I'm not. And Danny won't have as much of a problem with keeping his identity a secret from his parents.

But from now on things will be different, we're all going to different colleges far away from each other. Tucker is going to college in New York studying technology (a/n: you can tell I don't know much about this kind of stuff), I'm going to Washington and studying to be a veterinarian, and of course Danny is following his dream of becoming an astronaut in Florida. We were all going our separate ways not knowing when we would see each other again. Of course we could call and email each other but it won't be the same.

Were not going to be hanging out at the Nasty Burger or fighting ghosts and keeping Danny's secret from his parents.

It's not that I don't want to grow up I just want to lose all that we already have. Of course we all thought of the possibility of taking a year off or so before college but we all decided it would be better to start out sooner rather than later. I can walk down our school hallways and remember all the fun times and troubles we had here. Like Dash, always shoving Danny in his locker. Paulina who was always worrying about how she looked and Danny tailing after her like a lost puppy. And of course fighting ghosts and protecting the city from evil. Tucker, Danny, and I met in the first grade ever since then we've been inseparable but now were going to have to leave each other for a while. Danny and I were always really tight but then people were always making fun of us like making lovebird cracks and anything else you can think of. Of course we always denied liking each other but each time I said I didn't like him, it was a lie, in fact I love him and I always will. Tucker and I always called Danny clueless because he had no idea that I liked him. I laughed, he never found out why we said that. Danny was always a strong person, because of his powers he had to grow up and take on responsibilities most fourteen year old boys would never be able to handle. We all had to grow up and be strong.

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

As we go through our lives some memories may fade but the important ones will never leave our hearts no matter what the circumstance. We grew up best friends and we'll stay that way.

_So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Paulina find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels_

_La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever_

I know after college we can begin to make more memories together. In the future we'll look back and think about all of the laughs and tears we shared. There will be some people we'll have to say goodbye to but we'll all be together in the future.

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

I can't imagine how it's going to be like out in the world no longer a "bunch of teens". I guess I took it for granted all of our times we shared here, thinking it would never end. But where there is an ending there is also a new beginning. Sometimes I worry about Danny and everything he's been through with Dark Dan and all of his other enemies but I know he's fine. In time I'll be able to tell Danny how I feel but until than were all just friends forever.


End file.
